Dark Magic
by demonchild06
Summary: Kyo's gone and it has left Yuki torn. Yuki finds out that the Sohmas have more than one curse. How will he feel when the curse is only his? Will Kyo come back and help Yuki, or will Yuki have to be alone as before? angst. yaoi yukikyo
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Magic**

**Chapter 1- A Talking Cat?**

"Why did you have to go?" whispered Yuki Sohma. Yuki was lying in bed where he had fallen when Shigure told them that Kyo had left for good.

"Why?" Yuki asked the picture that Hatori had taken of Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. "Why, Kyo? Why did you leave? I wasn't even able to ask you if you liked Tohru." His vision started to blur as tears came into his eyes.

"You stupid cat, I need to talk with you, tell you that I love you" Yuki stared at the photo as sobs shook his entire body. Outside Yuki's door stood Shigure and Hatori.

"Hatori, maybe we shouldn't have told him about Kyo" said Shigure a sad expression on his face. Hatori looked at Shigure and nodded. Quietly they both walked away from the door and headed toward the kitchen where Tohru was making dinner.

Twenty minutes later there came a knock on Yuki's door.

"Yuki open up, it's time for dinner" said Shigure through the door, since Yuki refused to open it. No one answered from the inside.

"Yuki, please open the door. Tohru will feel sad if you don't come and eat her delicious food" Shigure tried to open the door but it was locked. He was about to leave when the door opened to reveal Yuki. Yuki looked bad, he was paler than usual and his eyes were red. _He must have been crying,_ thought Shigure.

"Let's go, Yuki" Shigure said, as he gently led the silent Yuki to where the others were. When they reached the others, everyone looked up.

"Yuki are you alright?" asked Tohru noticing his paleness. Yuki looked at her with blank eyes, not really seeing her. He blinked a couple of times before smiling at her.

"Don't worry Tohru, I'm fine" he said. Everyone knew he was lying for his eyes told a different story.

Dinner was silent as they ate. No one wanted to talk, for they might say something that will bother Yuki and hurt him. After dinner Yuki excused himself politely as always, but this time there was something different. Yuki didn't seem his usual self. He was much quieter and barely ate anything.

Once in his room Yuki locked the door. Tears sprang to his eyes as he slowly slid to the floor. Outside Yuki's window sat a black cat. The cat looked at the boy inside the room, crying. _Why is the boy crying? _Thought the cat, _shouldn't he be happy? As all boys his ages are? _The cat was really puzzled. He went closer to the window, close enough that whoever was inside could see him, if they were paying attention. His keen hearing picked up the words that Yuki was whispering.

"Kyo, you fool, why'd you leave? You were the only one I wanted to be with." The cat looked at the boy; he had felt something in the boy, as if another presence wanted itself to be known. Yuki suddenly looked up, his violet eyes locked onto the gold eyes of the cat. A power so strong made the cat cry out.

_What is this? How can this boy have this much power? Can it be that he is the one I have been searching for? _The questions flowed through the cat's mind unanswered. Yuki stood up and walked over to the window. Yuki stared out at the night, tears blurring his eyes.

"Help me" he whispered. "Help me stay alive" Yuki fell down on his knees his palms resting on the windowsill.

"Help me, please someone help me" All that was heard were the sobs that shook Yuki's body. The cat looked at the boy, slowly as to not alarm him; he went up to Yuki. He gently rubbed himself against the hands holding onto the windowsill. He started purring.

Hearing a sound from the window Yuki looked up, to see a black cat rubbing himself against his hand and purring. He raised the hand that wasn't being used as a massager and started to pet the cat.

"Mm…that feels good" at the sound of a voice, Yuki stopped petting the cat. The cat looked up at Yuki with a guilty expression.

"Why'd you stop?" asked the cat. Yuki just stared.

"Would you quit staring?" snapped the cat irritably. Yuki looked down at the floor, and then looked back at the cat.

"Why is it that you can speak?" asked Yuki. The cat looked up at surprise.

"Aren't you scared?" answered the cat with a question of his own. Yuki looked at the cat.

"Look kitty…"

"My name is not kitty, it's Jaya" interrupted the cat. Yuki looked at Koran and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jaya, my name is Yuki" Jaya turned to Yuki with another surprised look. Yuki started to get uncomfortable under Jaya's stare.

"Why is it that you were crying?" asked Jaya. At the question Yuki's vision started to blur again. Seeing this Jaya automatically started to apologize.

"I'm…"

"Don't worry" said Yuki interrupting Jaya. Jaya nodded, and then looked around the room. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you like to come in?" asked Yuki. Jaya looked at Yuki, then at the bed in Yuki's room, then back at Yuki. Yuki smiled noticing the hesitant look in Jaya's eyes.

"If you don't mind" Yuki shook his head.

"I don't mind at all" said Yuki understanding what Jaya was asking. With a final look around inside Jaya jumped down from the windowsill and into Yuki's room. Running toward the bed he jumped onto it and pounced on the pillow. Yuki chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Jaya hearing the chuckle.

"It's nothing" Yuki replied. Jaya looked at Yuki before lying back down.

"Mm…this is the life" Jaya said with a sigh. Yuki chuckled again, which earned him a glare from Jaya.

"Why are you here, anyway?" asked Yuki, curious as to why a talking cat was outside his window. Jaya sat down with a serious look on his face.

"Yuki…have you ever heard of the magician Darias?" asked Jaya. Yuki looked confused.

"No I haven't, why?" answered Yuki. Jaya sighed; _this was going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Magic**

**Chapter 2- So it begins**

"Let me tell you a story Yuki" began Jaya. "It all started with a dark magician named Darias. He was in love with someone forbidden. She was considered the most beautiful maiden in the entire kingdom. Some said that her beauty came from her mother's side, since it was common knowledge that her mother was from an aristocratic family.

But in reality her beauty came from her father's side. Her father was a poor man who just happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Darias wasn't sure how to go about the whole I love you and I want to marry you thing. So he slept with Colleen and stayed the night with her. When her parents found out, they ordered Darias burned at the stake. Of course Colleen didn't want this for she knew the minute she woke up that she was expecting.

When she opposed her family, they ordered for her to be burned at the stake for making them believe that she was their daughter when in fact she was a witch. Colleen was shocked; she never knew that her parents were like that. The very next day she died. Darias was full of grief for she had told him that she was expecting and that the child was his. As the fire started nearing him, Darias placed a curse on himself.

_Lost though I am, _

_I shall be found by the light,_

_That will bring happiness_

_And love to the darkness inside._

Later on it was told that a boy had been born to a couple right after the final words of the curse were said. Nobody knew of course."

"That's how it went that the Sohmas ended up with more than one curse" concluded Jaya, licking his paw. The room was silent until Yuki broke it.

"Than you are telling me that _I'm _the son of both of them?" asked Yuki in bewilderment.

"Yes Yuki, you are their son and you have the powers of the dark magician" said Jaya. Yuki still looked unconvinced. Jaya sighed.

"Yuki have you had any recent urges?" Jaya asked Yuki. Yuki looked confused.

"Urges?" Yuki echoed sure that he had misheard. Jaya sighed again.

"Yes Yuki urges. Like have you felt an urge to grab anything very pretty or beautiful?" elaborated Jaya. Yuki looked thoughtful for a second then nodded.

"Yes. There was once when Tohru was cooking and I found a silver heart locket on the ground outside. It was very pretty and I wanted to keep it, but Tohru saw me with it and told me that her mother had given it to her. Why?" asked Yuki. Jaya just sat there gapping.

"Thank God I got here in time" said Jaya looking up at the ceiling. Yuki looked even more confused then before.

"What do you mean?" he asked the cat, Jaya. Jaya looked back at Yuki and smiled.

"You will know tonight" answered Jaya. The words were barely out of his mouth when Yuki felt a pain in his chest. He gasped as he clutched at his chest. He started falling slowly. He reached a hand toward Jaya.

"J-j-jaya…" Yuki wasn't able to finish his sentence for at that moment he felt an incredible pain that knocked him unconscious.

Hours later the clock downstairs chimed midnight. Jaya looked at the fallen form of Yuki. He started pacing. _He should have woken up by now. _He thought worriedly. _What if something went wrong? What if he couldn't fully transform? _Jaya was brought back to reality as someone tugged at his tail hard.

"YEOW!!" he yowled and hissed at the hand that was currently holding his tail hostage.

"Jaya, I think I believe you now" said a voice from the direction from where Yuki was. Jaya looked over and found that Yuki was awake but there was something slightly different about him.

"How do you feel Yuki?" asked Jaya, concern filling his voice. Yuki looked at Jaya and smiled.

"I'm alright Jaya. I just feel a little dizzy that's all" answered Yuki. Yuki looked around his room and his eyes stopped on the newspaper that was currently on his desk. He got up and walked over to his desk, grabbed the newspaper and flipped through it.

"Ah ha" said Yuki stopping at a certain page. He walked back to Jaya and showed him what he was looking at. Jaya stared at the picture that was taking up most of the page. It was a beautiful set of diamond earrings. Jaya turned from the newspaper to Yuki.

"Don't tell me you are going after that?" he asked making sure that he hadn't read Yuki's movements wrong. Yuki looked at Jaya with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, I am. These are just too beautiful to leave at some silly jewelry store" he said as he walked toward to his closet. Jaya stood gapping at him.

"Would you quit doing that?" Yuki snapped at the cat that was currently on his bed gapping at him. Jaya closed his mouth when he saw that Yuki was getting mad. He settled down to just stare at him.

Out of Yuki's closet came a black skin tight shirt and black cargo pants. (AN: wonder how they got there) He went to his drawers and started taking everything out. The really last item he took out seemed to be what he had been looking for, for he had a triumphant look in his eyes. He than went to sit at his desk and took out a mirror from the small black pouch that he had taken from the drawer. He started working on his face with the make up that had taken out of the pouch as well.

"Ready?" asked Yuki as he turned to face Jaya. Jaya gasped and for good reason too. Yuki's eyes were darkened with black eyeliner and gray eye shadow. Below his right eye he had the sign of the cat marked in with red eyeliner. Jaya just stared at him.

"Not again" Yuki looked at Jaya in exasperation. Jaya looked down at the bed covers embarrassed.

"Sorry Yuki"

"It's alright Jaya, I was only joking" Jaya looked up to see Yuki getting dressed in the clothes he had taken out earlier. Jaya looked Yuki up and down.

"I hope you know what you are doing" he said making sure to lock eyes with Yuki. Yuki sighed.

"I know Jaya. I know" Jaya smiled. He then jumped off the bed.

"Well come on then, those earrings won't be there all day you know" he said as he jumped onto the windowsill.

"Wait Jaya" Jaya halted at the sound of his name. He looked at Yuki expectantly.

"I can't go like this. Since they have cameras I'm going to need to change my hair and eye color." Jaya looked at Yuki and knew that he was right.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead" Yuki smiled at the order, he than put his hands together while whispering. He slowly moved his hands over his eyes and head. When he was done he looked totally different. His eyes had turned from violet to gold. His hair had turned from gray to black. Jaya gasped at the results.

"What do you think?" asked Yuki biting his bottom lip. Jaya just stared and then he smiled.

"You look just like Darias" he answered. Yuki looked shocked before he too smiled.

"Well let's go. I want to see what other good things that shop has to offer" Jaya just rolled his eyes at Yuki's impatience to leave. Little did they know that someone had been listening in on their conversation and had gone to tell his partner.

///---///---///---///

_Preview for next time:_

"_Kyo!" called a white male cat into the room that he had just entered. The person under the bed burrowed deeper into the covers._

"_Leave me alone Lalita" he told the cat. The cat not used to being ignored jumped onto the bed and clawed at the fingers that were holding the covers over Kyo's head._

"_Damn it Lalita!" yelled Kyo, not really liking the idea of being awaken on some much needed sleep._

"_I'm sorry Kyo but this is important" sensing that Lalita was not lying he sat up._

"_What's up?" he asked the very distraught cat._

"_He's back" Kyo's eyes widened at the words. He looked at Lalita wondering if he was lying. But Lalita shook his head no. He was not lying and that yes he was back. Kyo looked down at his hands, and then he whispered._

"_Yuki"_


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long update. here's chapter three of dark magic. **

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET... although i would love to.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark Magic**

**Chapter 3- Stealing Diamonds**

"Kyo!" called a white male cat into the room that he had just entered. The person under the bed burrowed deeper into the covers.

"Leave me alone, Lalita" he told the cat. The cat not used to being ignored jumped onto the bed and clawed at the fingers that were holding the covers over Kyo's head.

"Dammit Lalita!" yelled Kyo, not really liking the idea of being awaken on some much needed sleep.

"I'm sorry Kyo but this is important" sensing that Lalita was not lying he sat up.

"What's up?" he asked the very distraught cat.

"He's back" Kyo's eyes widened at the words. He looked at Lalita wondering if he was lying. But Lalita shook his head no, he was not lying and yes he was back. Kyo looked down at his hands, and then he whispered, "Yuki"

---///---///---///---

So said person was currently standing in front of the jewelry store from the ad. Jaya stood next to Yuki, ears up and whiskers quivering. He waited for Yuki to make a move, but he never did. Jaya looked from Yuki to the display window and back to Yuki. He smirked.

"You know Yuki, I could stand out here all night. But we don't have the time" Yuki looked down at Jaya. He laughed gently, finally noticing Jaya's impatience to get inside.

"Who's doing the robbery?" asked Yuki with a look of devoted patience. Jaya looked at Yuki. He sighed.

"Sorry" Yuki bent down and picked up Jaya. Jaya was about to protest when Yuki started to pet him.

"It's time to party" he said walking right through the window. Jaya's eyes widened. (Wow, he thought, I didn't know Yuki was that powerful.) Inside Jaya's heart he felt respect. Respect for the current dark magician, Yuki Sohma.

---///---///---///---

In another part of town a young girl and boy stood at the entrance of the bus station. The girl's violet eyes met her companions red-orange ones.

"Must we be here?" complained the girl to the boy. The boy looked at the girl exasperated.

"Don't you dare start" he snapped not willing to hear another of the orange-headed girls tirade of complaint's. The girl looked at the grey-haired boy through slitted eyes.

"Fine then, let's just look for Jaya and Lalita. They should have found our replacements by now" they looked at each other and sighed. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy finding the cats.

---///---///---///---

Yuki looked around the store picking up items here and there. Some he put in a velvet bag he carried and some he discarded. Jaya looked on from his perch on one of the display cases.

"Hey Yuki, I thought you came for those diamond earrings" Yuki looked up from his crouched position behind one of the cases. A look of annoyance crossed Yuki's features.

"So? It's not like we'll get caught" Yuki looked back at the 14 karat good diamond pendent he had been admiring. He put it in the velvet bag along with the matching earrings. He turned around when he heard Jaya hiss.

Yuki looked at Jaya as he fought a white male cat. (Hm. I wonder where he came from.) Yuki shrugged and turned around only to look into a pair of silver eyes. The eyes belonged to a boy Yuki's age.

"Hello Darias. It has been a while, don't you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Magic**

**Chapter 4- A Stolen Kiss**

"Hello Darias"

Yuki stumbled backwards as he stared at the other boy. _Why is he here? How did he get in?_

"Who are you?" asked Yuki. Jaya looked up, upon seeing the boy he hissed. The boy looked over at where Jaya crouched on the floor.

"Hm… it's a good thing that you came along, Lalita" said the boy looking at Jaya. The white cat growled in appreciation from where he had landed to avoid Jaya's claws. Jaya growled at the white cat. Lalita growled back before launching himself at Jaya.

Yuki looked from the fighting cats to the boy who started walking toward him. The boy walked closer, his boots never making a sound. Yuki's heart beat at an accelerated pace. _Why? _He asked himself, _why am I feeling like this? _As if sensing Yuki's distress, Jaya looked up. Jaya's eyes widened.

"Run, my lord!" he yelled, biting one of Lalita's ears. Lalita howled in pain. Yuki stood rooted to the spot. The boy stopped not more than ten feet away before Jaya attacked him. Cursing Lalita pounced on Jaya making Jaya stop his attack.

"Run Darias, please!" Jaya pleaded, hissing in pleasure when his claws connected with Lalita's body. Yuki lashed out instinctively when the boy stretched a hand out toward him.

A sudden gust of wind made the boy crash against the wall behind him; his hands pinned on either side of his head by twin daggers. Lalita growled launching himself at Yuki. Yuki spread his arms in a circle. Lalita landed inside the circle, but couldn't be seen.

"Lalita!" yelled the boy as Yuki closed his arms. Lalita growled as he tried to escape from his prison. Jaya whistled in appreciation. Yuki had just done something that was more or less difficult.

Yuki had made a bag out of air. It could not be seen but it could be felt. Yuki dumped the bag on the floor before walking to where Jaya lay resting. Yuki smiled at Jaya and Jaya smiled back.

"Darias" Yuki looked up into a pair of silver eyes. Before Yuki could do anything the boy kissed him gently. Yuki's eyes widened jumping back as if he had been burned. Yuki put a trembling hand to his lips.

"Let's go, my lord" Jaya said tugging at the hem of Yuki's pants. Yuki nodded absentmindedly, making Jaya turn to glare at the boy. The boy smiled which made Jaya hiss.

Once Yuki and Jaya had gone nothing could be heard, except the occasional curse that came from the floor. The boy looked at the floor and laughed.

"It's not funny, Kyo" cried out a voice indignantly. Kyo laughed lightly, walking to where the voice had originated.

"I'm sorry, Lalita, but I can't help it" he said reaching out to open something. A white furry head popped out from between Kyo's hands. The white cat glared at its partner.

"Next time why don't try getting out of a bag that's been made by magic?" he snapped, crawling out of the bag. Kyo sighed his face going blank. Lalita's ears twitched as he started grooming.

"So, what do you think?" he asked stopping to look at Kyo. Kyo looked at the cat.

"You were right. He's back and by the looks of it he's here to stay" responded Kyo, a slightly puzzled look on his face. Kyo couldn't help but think out loud.

"Why would he show up, yet not try to kill me?"


End file.
